


Another Life

by Leszre



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smarter Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leszre/pseuds/Leszre
Summary: Despite the backgound of 80s, Oliver is smarter in this AU and finds a way to stay with Elio, even if it means him risking it all.
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Another Life

It came as a complete surprise;

When Oliver left the States, the six weeks were for bolstering his CV and getting his first ever book published. Had he known his heart would steer its own way to the hosting professor’s son, he probably would have made different decisions.

It started as a gamble;

When Oliver knew he ought to behave, the look of lost duckling kept glancing towards his direction was doing more than tugging at the heart string of his long tucked away desires since his junior high. Had he expected the unabashed seventeen year old would be so deliciously charming, not just his peach fuzz face and magnificent chocolate curls but an emotionally intelligent and brilliant head over his shoulders, he'd more than likely have acted differently from the beginning.

It gained traction beyond his wildest dream;

When Oliver indulged Elio’s lips to glide over and tease his hot tongue on the mid-summer day laying over a soft patch of grass, the moment was meant to impart what could not and should not happen and remain as a forbidden endeavor. Had he predicted how brazen Elio could be, a younger of the two’s prerogative, Oliver most definitely would not have dared in disguise to teach him a lesson who the adult was between them.

It stemmed desperately in hope, not his usual logic;

When Oliver began looking for ways to somehow make whatever between him and Elio possible, he felt he was out of his mind. Had he foreseen meeting such a wonderful soul in his life, he’d undoubtedly kept up with his French. Yet, he braved and sent his resume to the universities Prof. told him where Elio was thinking about applying.

It happened so fast;

When Oliver heard from his publisher after dinner that he got his interviews, he didn’t know how to feel or what to think. Because the trip, the hotel and all, with Elio was meant for a proper goodbye before Oliver’d leave for States. Drunk out of his mind, Elio was so adorable and Oliver sang his heart out at the streets of Via Santa Maria Dell’Anima where a very old lamp was built into a wall. Had he imagined that this would become his near possible reality, he’d have slept better for the past couple days.

It was such an experience;

When Oliver whispered into Elio whose shoulders were all lifeless and defeated standing at the platform of train station, he felt his young lover’s body tremble. Elio couldn’t believe what he just heard and repeated whether it was true, Oliver simply took out his plane ticket and ripped it in half. Had he known how happy Elio would be, he’d probably told him once he heard the news.

It was a whirlwind of unbelievable revelation;

When Oliver shook hands and sat down for an interview, he was told that it was a formality. The Dean informed him of some additional requirements Oliver needed to complete before officially starting his position. Had he expected his luck to turn in such a marvelous way, his heart would have been lighter for the whole train ride.

.

Moving to a different country was a whole another beast. Getting the visa, getting his life back in the States in order, not knowing what to pack were a mess. Nothing he had in his possession, as far as electronics goes, he could bring over. Things he never had to consider became a priority. Who knew the bank account he opened for his poker would come handy. Oliver arrived a week after the beginning of Elio’s final year of high school. He didn’t know how big the city of M was. Because except for weekends, it felt as though their lives were diverging in two. Because Oliver was busy acclimating to his life in Italy while Elio was busy getting his college applications and smattering of things together. Only solace was the amenable enough proximity. And all those sex. Hearing Elio’s bated breath, witnessing Elio fall apart on his bed ever so gorgeously, begging and pleading. And just getting a chance to wake up next to him, bed head and morning breath and all, despite Elio’s notorious carelessly strewn over shoes, clothes, and crumpled up score sheets, was all worth the trouble.

November came and about two weeks later, it took a slice of cake and a hand bottled Apricot juice from Mafalda for Oliver to realize. That Elio and he were a couple and they had been sharing their lives together. That never discussed, never mentioned explicitly, two were already together-together. That everything he needed to live was already with him. That he was unequivocally in love with him.

“How does it feel like to be eighteen?” Oliver asked, pressing his lips over Elio’s sweat sheened skin.

Elio simply hummed not letting him pull out.

“I’m gonna ask prof.,” Oliver said, evening his breaths, as he ran his large hand over sweat damp curls over Elio’s forehead.

“You know they already know where I spend most of my weekends,” Elio teased, “besides, they love you. Especially, as of today, I’m eighteen and I don’t need a permission to move in with my boyfriend.”

“Who said anything about you moving in?” Oliver quipped back.

Elio tossed a pillow over toward Oliver, not forgetting to nudge him on his ribs.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say I blame it on the full moon because I was up all night not being able to sleep. And this *gesturing all* happened.  
> .  
> Imagine how you want your life to be and know-n-cherish the things that matter and hold on to them. Please be well and healthy: mind, body, and soul. I wish you all a Happy New Year!!  
> As always, \thank you/ for reading, your time, and interest.  
> .  
>  **[Special Thanks to]** : (alphabetical order as the King Arthur’s roundtable style may be a tad too dramatic LOL. This has always been my tradition, and I update this list on each fic, periodically.)  
> 181178ads,  
> A_scandal_in_my_mind_palace,  
> Adriana888,  
> asdfghjklWHAAAT,  
> Asura_Hozuki,  
> bisexual_hufflepuff5,  
> BlackMamba889,  
> c0r_c0rdium,  
> Chrisaki,  
> Ddincognito,  
> E_leigh_1985,  
> fatmarose,  
> french_vanilla,  
> ilovelife19,  
> In_The_MoonLight,  
> Life_Is_Pointless_And_Absurd,  
> Lovelysoul,  
> Luke_Cobain,  
> lycanus1,  
> MickeyC44,  
> mocha_coffee,  
> piccola_nuvola_nera,  
> RBM,  
> sacha6,  
> sara_930227,  
> supernaturalsamw819,  
> themoabirden,  
> Vannypeaches13,  
> visionsofcharmiee,  
> +  
> those who subscribed, bookmarked, and all anon who sent kudos--!  
> .  
> 


End file.
